muppetfandomcom-20200223-history
Fictional celebrities
and Gonzo as Mad Hatter]] Famous characters from television, films, comics, animation, and other media who have appeared in Muppet/Henson productions or merchandise. Muppet portrayals of such characters are excluded. Literature *Alice (Brooke Shields) from Alice's Adventures in Wonderland (episode 506 of The Muppet Show) *Cinderella (Belinda Montgomery) from the French fairy tale (Hey Cinderella!) *Dorothy Gale (Ashanti) from The Wizard of Oz (The Muppets Wizard of Oz) *Ebenezer Scrooge (Michael Caine) from A Christmas Carol (The Muppet Christmas Carol). *The Fairy Godmother (Joyce Gordon) from the French fairy tale (Hey Cinderella!) *Hamlet, from William Shakespeare's play (played by Christopher Reeve on The Muppet Show and Mel Gibson, reprising his 1989 film role, on Sesame Street) *Hercule Poirot (Jason Alexander) from the Agatha Christie mysteries (Episode 108 of Muppets Tonight) *Long John Silver (Tim Curry) from Treasure Island (Muppet Treasure Island) *Maid Marian (Lynn Redgrave) from Robin Hood, (episode 323 of The Muppet Show) *Mother Goose (played by various actresses), or Mrs. Goose (Shirley Jones), from Mother Goose nursery rhymes, on Sesame Street *Old King Cole (Eric Peterson) from the nursery rhyme (Sesame Park) *Pecos Bill (Wally Boag) from American folklore (The Muppet Show Episode 520) *The Poky Little Puppy (The Poky Little Puppy Comes to Sesame Street) *Queen Guenevere (Pearl Bailey) from the Arthurian legends (The Muppet Show Episode 305) *Robin Hood (Hardy Kruger Jr.) from the English legends (Sesamstrasse) *Scheherezade (Marty Feldman) from The Book of 1001 Nights (The Muppet Show episode 518) *The Wicked Stepmother (Kathy Najimy), CinderElmo *The Old Woman Who Lived in a Shoe (Rhea Perlman) from the nursery rhyme (Sesame Street episode 2822) Film ]] *James Bond (Roger Moore in The Muppet Show and Pierce Brosnan in Muppets Tonight) *Rhett Butler (Dudley Moore), The Muppets Go to the Movies *C-3PO from the Star Wars films (episode 417 of The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration) *Chewbacca from the Star Wars films (Episode 417) *Cinderella (Debbie Carman), from the Disney version of the story (Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration) *Inspector Jacques Clouseau (Peter Sellers) from the Pink Panther films (episode 219, The Muppet Show) *Conan the Barbarian, Muppet Magazine issue 21 *Jane (of Tarzan and Jane) (Lily Tomlin), The Muppets Go to the Movies *Johnny 5 from the Short Circuit films ("At the Movies," Muppet Babies) *King Kong, Muppet Magazine issue 21 *R2-D2 from the Star Wars films (Episode 417 of The Muppet Show, Sesame Street, Disneyland's 35th Anniversary Celebration) *Luke Skywalker from the Star Wars films (Episode 417) *Snow White from the Disney version of the story (The Muppets at Walt Disney World) *The Wicked Witch of the West (Margaret Hamilton) from The Wizard of Oz (Episode 0847 of Sesame Street) *Yoda from the Star Wars films (filmed blooper from the set and promotional photographs) Television and Pepe]] *Murphy Brown (Candice Bergen) from the series of the same name, on Sesame Street *The Cartwrights, including Ben (Lorne Greene), Little Joe (Michael Landon), and Hoss (Dan Blocker) from Bonanza (Sesame Street, insert from Episode 0131) *Tony Clifton (Andy Kaufman), The Fantastic Miss Piggy Show *Irving Cohen (Martin Short) from SCTV (Episode 110 of Muppets Tonight) *Edith Ann (Lily Tomlin) from Laugh-In (Sesame Street) *Ernestine the Telephone Operator (Lily Tomlin) from Laugh-In (multiple productions) *Mrs. Falbo (Andrea Martin) from SCTV (Sesame Street, given a fuller name of Wanda Falbo, the Word Fairy) *Fran Fine (Fran Drescher) from The Nanny (Sesame Street) *Red Green (Steve Smith) from The Red Green Show (Sesame Park) *C.J. Cregg (Allison Janney) from The West Wing *Ed Grimley (Martin Short) from SCTV and Saturday Night Live (Muppets Tonight episode 110, Sesame Street) *Max Headroom (Matt Frewer), Sesame Street *Pee-Wee Herman (Sesame Street and Muppet Magazine) *Cliff Huxtable (Bill Cosby), The Cosby Show *Captain Kangaroo (Bob Keeshan) (Episode 211 of Muppets Tonight) *K.I.T.T. from Knight Rider (Muppet Magazine) *Emily Litella (Gilda Radner) from Saturday Night Live (episode 304, The Muppet Show) *Gladys Ormphby (Ruth Buzzi) from Laugh-In (Sesame Street) *Buster Poindexter (David Johansen) (Episode 108: Videotape of The Jim Henson Hour) *Joey Potter (Katie Holmes) from Dawson's Creek (Muppets from Space) *Edith Prickley (Andrea Martin) from SCTV (Sesame Street) *The Professor (Sid Caesar) from Your Show of Shows (Sesame Street) *Ricky, a bowler (Billy Crystal) from Saturday Night Live (Sesame Street) *Mr. Rogers (Fred Rogers), Sesame Street *Yosh Schmenge (John Candy) from SCTV (Sesame Street) *Cecilia Sisson (Carol Channing), (Episode 423 of The Muppet Show) *Wayne (Mike Myers) from Saturday Night Live (Episode 3368 of Sesame Street) *Pacey Witter (Joshua Jackson) from Dawson's Creek (Muppets from Space) *Wolfgang the German soldier (Arte Johnson) from Laugh-In (Sesame Street) Puppets *Charlie McCarthy (episode 207 of The Muppet Show, The Muppet Movie) *Johnny (Señor Wences in Episode 508 of The Muppet Show) *Lamb Chop (Sesame Street, various events) *Mortimer Snerd (Episode 207 of The Muppet Show) *Pedro (Señor Wences in Episode 508 of The Muppet Show) *Punch and Judy in The Muppets on Puppets, The Muppet Show episodes 508 and 511, and The Muppet Christmas Carol. *Triumph, the Insult Comic Dog (It's a Very Merry Muppet Christmas Movie) *Various puppets from Pee-Wee's Playhouse (Sesame Street) *Khriusha the Pig (Free to Be... a Family) *Barney the Dinosaur at various PBS publicity functions, and the "We Are Family" music video. Animation ]] *ALF (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Arnold (Sesame Street) *Bugs Bunny (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue and Yakety Yak - Take It Back) *The Chipmunks (Ronald McDonald's All-Star Party and Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Daffy Duck (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Huey, Dewey and Louie (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Luxo Jr. (Sesame Street) *Michaelangelo of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Mickey Mouse (The Muppets at Walt Disney World, Muppet*Vision 3D, Here Come the Muppets) *Phineas and Ferb (Take Two with Phineas and Ferb) *The Pink Panther (Sesame Street) *The Simpsons (celebrity version of Monster in the Mirror on Sesame Street) *Slimer (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *The Smurfs (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Tigger (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Winnie the Pooh (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) Comics *Batman and Robin (Sesame Street) *Beetle Bailey, Sergeant Snorkel, Zero, Killer Diller, and Plato (Sesame Street) *Garfield (Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue) *Jughead Jones from Archie comics (Sesame Street) *Krazy Kat with Ignatz Mouse (Sesame Street) *Spider-Man (Muppet Babies) *Superman (Sesame Street) *Tiger (Sesame Street) Holiday Icons *The Easter Bunny (Harvey Fierstein), Elmo Saves Christmas *Santa Claus: Art Carney in The Great Santa Claus Switch, Charles Durning in Elmo Saves Christmas, and various other actors in various productions and specials *Sinterklaas (Bram van der Vlugt), Sesamstraat Advertising Mascots *Ronald McDonald, mascot of McDonald's, (The Ronald McDonald All-Star Party'') *Big Boy, mascot of Big Boy restaurants, ''Adventures of Big Boy comics #265 __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Character Lists Category:Celebrities